GoAnimate Racing
A+ ---- GoAnimate Racing is a video game inspired by the 2006 game Cartoon Network Racing. Summary You are invited to the GoCity Racing Tournament, and we're glad that you can have fun racing with each other! Gameplay The Players Have to Choose a Driver to Drive a Kart and a Co-Driver to Be Behind The Player's Kart Like in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!!, Characters *Eric Gavin *Stephanie Gavin *Pingy Animatronic *Carkle The Animatronic *Igor The Mii *Sophie The Otter *Irina *MC Adore *Alex Kimble *Brendan Barney *DreamworksFan1997 *RobbiePwns135 *LouieLouie95 *L Ryan *Peanut, Butter, and Jelly Otter (Together) *IA *Bubsy Bobcat (User) *Mordecai Peterson (DLC) *thegoldenbrick1 (DLC) *Cherry the Sackboy/Human (DLC. Can be played as in either Sackboy or Human forms.) *Mr. Keebler (DLC) *Rentro (DLC) *Ootsie Snootie (DLC) *Bootsie Snootie (DLC) *Caillou (DLC) *Dora Marquez (DLC) *Warren Cook (DLC) *Freddy Fazbear (DLC) *Bonnie (DLC) *Chica (DLC) *Foxy (DLC) *Golden Freddy (DLC) *Toy Freddy (DLC) *Toy Bonnie (DLC) *Toy Chica (DLC) *Mangle (DLC) *BB (DLC) *Marionette (DLC) *Springtrap (DLC) *Phantom Freddy (DLC) *Phantom Foxy (DLC) *Phantom Chica (DLC) *Phantom Marionette (DLC) *Phantom BB (DLC) *Phantom Mangle (DLC) *Renko (DLC) *Sanae (DLC) *Knuckles (DLC) *Pingu (DLC) *James The Animator (DLC) *Redolfo Otter (DLC) *Aunt Nanner (DLC) *Pingella Animatronic (DLC) *SimpleGuy1401 (DLC) *Cuddles (DLC) *Scootch Raccoon (DLC) *Shrek (DLC) *Pinch Raccoon (DLC) *Yandere-Chan (DLC) *Senpai (DLC) *Info-Chan (DLC) *Mima (DLC) *Cirno (DLC) *Roobear Koala (DLC) *Eihpos The Demon Otter (DLC) *African Vulture (DLC) *Giggles (DLC) *Flippy (DLC) *Lumpy (DLC) *Toothy (DLC) *Petunia (DLC) *Sniffles (DLC) *Lifty (DLC) *Shifty (DLC) *Handy (DLC) *Mario (DLC) *Luigi (DLC) *Bowser (DLC) *Bowser Jr (DLC) *Wario (DLC) *Waluigi (DLC) *Peach (DLC) *Daisy (DLC) *Toad (DLC) *Toadette (DLC) *Yoshi (DLC) *Birdo (DLC) *Rosalina (DLC) *Luma (DLC) *Donkey Kong (DLC) *Diddy Kong (DLC) Disqualified Characters *Sammy (Jake) Co-Driver's Go! Powers Pingy Animatronic *Fire Extinguisher (Speed) *Bubble Trouble (Shield) Stephanie Gavin *Runaway Crybaby (Speed) *Flying Crybaby (Hover) Sophie The Otter *Kung Fu Otter (Attack) *Fast and Otterious (Speed) IA *Fire Trails (Speed) *IA Shield (Shield) Pingu *Noot Noot (Attack) *Flying Penguin (Hover) Peanut, Butter, and Jelly Otter *Team Speed (Speed) *Otter Hover (Hover) Alex Kimble *Shield of Alex (Shield) *Turbo Wurbo (Speed) MC Adore *Hip Hop Hover (Hover) *Hip Hop Attack (Attack) Igor the Mii *Flare Boost (Speed) *Flame Shield (Shield) Redolfo Otter *Macho Power (Attack) *Flying Macho (Hover) Shrek *Onion Speed (Speed) *OgresRLikeOnionz! (Attack) Scootch Raccoon *Knock-Out! (Attack) *Dizzy Shield (Shield) Roobear Koala *Eucalyptus Leaf Protector (Shield) *Surf's Up! (Hover) Eric Gavin *Eric's Wand (Attack) *Keep Going! (Speed) Eihpos The Demon Otter *Demon Attack (Attack) *Speed Demon (Speed) Rosalina *Spin Attack (Attack) *I Can Fly! (Hover) Ootsie Snootie *Hurry Up! (Speed) *I Believe I Can Fly (Hover) Bootsie Snootie *Run Faster! (Speed) *Im Gonna Fly! (Hover) thegoldenbrick1 *Swagalicious (Attack) *RAINBOWZ!!!! (Speed) Mordecai Peterson WIP SimpleGuy1401 WIP Cherry *Butter Bite-Knife (Attack) *Rainbow Boost (Speed) Tracks Six cups are available to play on. Each cup has three tracks. Frightening Competition *Go Farm *Haunted House *Diesel's Farmhouse Race 1 Yandere Challenge *GoCity Harbor *Mount GoEverest *Akademi High School Race 1 I LUV Challenged! *Old West Times *GoCity Mountains *GoTownia Construction Site Race 1 Iron Man Challenge *GoCity Theme Park *Pinball Madness *GoTownia Raceway Race 1 GoCity Tournament *Haunted Mines *The Castle *GoCity Raceway Race 1 Super Lab Tournament *The Jungle *Volcano Island *Igor's Laboratory Race 1 Bonus Races There Are Bonus Races That Players Have To Unlock in Super Tournament Mode *Diesel's Farmhouse Race 2 *Akademi High School Race 2 *GoTownia Construction Site Race 2 *GoTownia Raceway Race 2 *GoCity Raceway Race 2 *Igor's Laboratory Race 2 Taunts There are Taunts While Racing Pingy Animatronic *Pingy's The Champion! (During The Race Countdown) *What The Heck Bro?! (When Hit By a Item) *Eat My Dust Suckers! (When Hitted Someone With an Item) *Yay! Pingy Won This! I am The Champion! (When Winning The Race) *Grrrrrrr! Some Cheaters Went Across Me and Lagged! (When Losing The Race) *Hey! What's The Hold Up?! (When Trying to Pick a Character) *Woohoo! Let's Race Dude! (When Picked) *Hey! Don't Make Me Wait There! (When Stopping The Car) *Hey! That's The Wrong Route! (When Going The Wrong Way) Igor the Mii *Let's see if You're Skilled. (during countdown.) *WHOA! (hit by a item) *Hahaha! (item hits another racer) *Not to Quote Toad, but I am the best! (When Winning) *Awww...Sobs (when losing) *Wait for it. (when trying to select a character) *You selected me? (when selected) *WHY YOU DID STOP?! (when stopping the car) *Wrong Way, Wrong Way! (when going on the wrong way) Carkle The Animatronic *Let's See If Your Fast Enough To Beat Me! (During Countdown) *Ouch! That Hurts Bro! (Hit By an Item) *Bullseye! (Item Hits Another Player) *Woohoo! I Won This Round! (When Winning) *Awww FishPastes! (When Losing) *Yoohoo! Pick Me! (When Trying To Select a Character) *Thx M8 (When Selected) *Hey! What Are You Stopping For a Bathroom Break?! (When Stopping The Car) *You Suck at Racing Dude! (When Going On The Wrong Way) Sophie The Otter *This is Gonna Be Fun! (During Countdown) *Owwww I Gotta BooBoo! (Hit By an Item) *Soo-Wee! (Item Hits Another Player) *Yay! I Beat Ya'll! About Fair Times! (When Winning) *That's Not Fair Of You! (When Losing) *Hmmm Would You Pick Me? (When Trying To Select a Character) *Yay! Let's Do This! (When Selected) *Hurry Up Slowpoke! (When Stopping The Car) *Hey! That's The Incorrect Way! (When Going On The Wrong Way) Dora Marquez *Let's See If You Losers are Slow! (During Countdown) *Why Does Everybody Do This To Me?! (Hit By an Item) *Har Har Har! (Item Hits Another Player) *Yay! Now You Losers Will Watch My Show For The Rest of Your Life! (When Winning) *No No No No No No!...Sobs (When Losing) *Please Pick Me! (When Trying To Select a Character) *Yay! Let's Kick Their Butts! (When Selected) *Hurry Up Your Making Yourself Lose Stupid! (When Stopping The Car) *Do Not Go There! That's The Wrong Way! (When Going On The Wrong Way) Eihpos The Demon Otter *Snickers (During Countdown) *Angrily (Hit By an Item) *Demonic (Item Hits Another Player) *Very Evilly (When Winning) *in Frustration (When Losing) *Heavily (When Trying to Select a Character) *Laughs (When Selected) *More Angrily (When Stopping the Car) *in More Frustration (When Going On The Wrong Way) Mima *All shall obey me if i win! (during Countdown) *Aggh! (when Hit by a item) *Take That! (Item hits another Racer) *I Won! Obey me now! (When Winning) *Screw you all! (When Losing) *Select Mima, the Evil Sprit! (When Trying to select a Character) *We can Beat the other Racers! Laughs (When Selected) *WHAT!? YOU STOPPED! (When Stopping the Car) *WRONG WAY, IDIOT! (When going the wrong Way) IA *Let's See If You Racers Suck! (During Countdown) *God Dang It! (When Hit By an Item) *Eat My Dust Pingy! (Item Hits Another Racer) *Woot Woot! IA Wins! Pingy Lost! Har Har Har! (When Winning) *Darn It! Pingy Wins! IA Lost! Noooooooo! (When Losing) *Pick IA Not Pingy! (When Trying To Select a Character) *Good Thing You Did Not Picked Pingy (When Selected) *Hey! Your Losing! (When Stopping The Car) *I Shouldn't Go There If I Were You (When Going The Wrong Way) Cuddles *I'm gonna Win! (During Countdown) *AHHH! (Hit by a item) *Take This! (Item hits Another Racer) *I won! Yaaaay! (When Winning) *Awww...I lost.... (When Losing) *Is this Dangerous? (When trying to select a character) *Yaay! (When Selected) *Uh, Why we did stop? (When stopping the car) *Wrong Way! (When going the wrong way) Mordecai Peterson WIP SimpleGuy1401 WIP thegoldenbrick1 *Let's Do This! (Countdown) *Ouch! (When Hit) *Eat It, Loser! (Hitting Another Racer) *YEA!! I'm the Master! (Winning) *NO!! (cries) (Losing) *Make up Your Mind! (Selecting Character) *Alright! (Selected) *What the Heck man!? (Stopping) *TURN AROUND! WE'RE LOSING! (Wrong Way) Weapons *Homing Missile: A Single A Item That Targets Players. *Triple Homing Missiles: A Item That Shoots Three Homing Missiles. *Bouncing Bomb: An Item That Bounces Around The Track. *Mine Field: A Item That Explodes On Players When Run Over. *False GoAnimate Box: A Item That Tricks Players Into Thinking That's The Real GoAnimate Box. *Go! Power Elixir: A Item That Refills Player's Go! Powers. *Oil Slick: An Item That Spills All Over The Track That Causes Players To Spin When Ran Into. Videos There are twelve different videos to unlock from six users. They are viewable in the Extras section. MumaX992's Videos *Eric Kills Barney *Eric and the Return of Barney Alex Kimble's Videos *B.C. T-Makers Go Trick-Or-Treating While Grounded *Breakfast Cereal T-Makers Escape From Scotland Brendan Barney's Videos *Dora Ditches The 2015 Academy Awards/Grounded *Dora Gets Grounded 5 Days In A Row RobbiePwns135's Videos *Dora Escapes Detention And Gets Grounded *Dora Drives A Car And Gets Grounded African Vulture's Videos *Caillou Distracts his Dad and gets Grounded *Caillou makes Prank Phone Calls Everybody's Cars Pingy's_Car.png|Pingy With His Car Sophie's_Car.png|Sophie With Her Car Carrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_thingy.png|IA With His Car PB&J_Otter's_Car.png|Peanut, Butter, and Jelly With Their Car Ootsie_Snootie.png|Ootsie With His Car Roobearandhiscar.png|Roobear and his car. Mima_With_Her_Car.png|Mima With Her Car. Artworks Battle.png|Pingy and Carkle Against IA and Bubsy *Sammy (Jake) was originally going to appear but was disqualified and replaced by Cuddles. *The Mario Characters will use the same cars In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!!, excluding Rosalina and Luma, as they do not appear in the game. Category:Video Games Category:Games about GoAnimate Category:Racing Games Category:Projects Category:User projects